


A Whole New Adventure

by Logan Tristar (LoganFireofall)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganFireofall/pseuds/Logan%20Tristar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own final fantasy, kingdom hearts, Disney, or square enix.<br/>I will be following the story of day thirteen and ch. 1-2 and part of ch. 3 of Final Fantasy XIII for a bit on the first few chapters but afterwards the story is all original (Until Chapter eight.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Logan Chapter 1: The Hanging Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own final fantasy, kingdom hearts, Disney, or square enix.  
> I will be following the story of day thirteen and ch. 1-2 and part of ch. 3 of Final Fantasy XIII for a bit on the first few chapters but afterwards the story is all original (Until Chapter eight.)

**  
The Hanging Edge**

"Attention Purge deportees. Follow instructions, and stay in your lines. Personal belongings will be returned upon arrival" A PSICOM soldier yells at us in the crowd. Two people try to make a run for it. He shoots them and I flinch at the sound of the gunshots. He then calls out "Do not leave your lines! This is for your own safety!" Then a guardian corps woman walks up to him. The PSICOM soldier then asks "What's the GC doing here? This op's under PSICOM direction."

She then says, "So direct me. Let me on. I want to be Purged."

The PSICOM soldier then whispers something to her and she hands over her weapon, "Line up," calls the PSICOM soldier. The woman gets in line and a man with an Afro gets behind her.

"Excuse me. Hey, lady. What gives?" The man asks her.

"I volunteered," the woman says.

"Really? You don't look ready to go quiet into that good night," He says.

I agree she looks ready to fight. She then replies, "You want quiet, you'd better take the next train."

'Yeah she is definitely ready to fight,' I say in my head.

"Well, now I really want to see what you're up to." The man says.

At that time I reach the door to the train. When I get on they require me to put on a robe that binds my hands. After a few minutes the soldier woman and the man with the Afro get on. We go through a tunnel and everything is dark. I hear what sounds like punches and when the lights come on the woman has her weapon back and the man has two pistols. Two more soldiers march in and the woman takes them out and stomps on a remote one of them dropped, and releases our restraints. I get up and grab a rocket launcher from one of the downed soldiers after taking off my robe. Me and a few others follow the two who freed us as they continue to fight.

"They all want to fight," the man says.

The soldier woman then says, "Good for them."

After a bit of fighting she orders me, "Give me that!" She then takes the rocket launcher and destroys one of PSICOM's ships. Then one of PSICOM's pet monsters open's up a hole in the train.

"Run!" The Afro man says.

Then the woman jumps up to the monster and starts fighting it. "I meant away."

The man says but still goes to join her. Since none of us have real weapons we stay down inside the train. Those two run off leaving us on our own and then we leave the train so we aren't such a big target.

After a while a man in a white trenchcoat comes up and asks us "You all okay?"  
Then one of his followers, a teenager in a purple shirts and a black vest carrying a stack of guns, accidentally drops a few of them.

The man in the trenchcoat says, "Hey, careful with those." He then turns to us and says, "Don't worry, no one's moving to Pulse today. We'll clear you a path out of here, so be ready to..."

I then stand up and interrupt him saying, "Wait! Let me fight with you!"

Apparently I am not the only one who wants to fight because the others started saying things along these lines. The man in the trenchcoat talks to one of his followers then says, "Okay then. Volunteers front and center."

I stand up and grab a gun followed by a few others including my dad and one of my neighbor's from Palumpolum, Nora Estheim. I also notice her son, Hope is here, and I say under my breath, "Damnit, why did they have to get caught up in this."

When there is only one gun left they end up giving it to a teenage girl who then pretends to shoot the man in the trenchcoat and he pretends to be hurt and then he asks her to protect Hope and the others.

We start fighting against PSICOM and we make it pretty far and with no casualties. But as we are fighting on a bridge, a ship appears and has us pinned. The trenchcoat wearer starts running up and I see his goal, a rocket launcher. Before the trenchcoat man can reach it he gets hit and I am about to run up when I see Nora has the rocket launcher. She shoots it at the Ship. It goes down and when I get there she has already helped the man up and then she says, “I told you, Mom’s are tough!”

The ship fires its rockets as it falls and the bridge gets blown out, many people fall, including my dad, and the man in the trenchcoat is holding onto the edge with Nora is hanging onto him. Her hand slips out of his and she falls. I then think about how it must have looked to Hope and I help the man in the trenchcoat. He asks me, "Thanks, do you happen to know her or her son?"

I lie and say "No" because I know that Hope will probably try to kill him and I don't want Bartholomew to lose both his wife and son. "What is your name by the way?" I ask so I can tell Hope that it wasn't his fault.

"Snow, what's yours?" He tells me. "My name is Logan," I say and then we hear an announcement, from none other than my own brother, Akio.

"Attention Purge deportees. Attention Purge deportees. Put down your weapons and surrender immediately. Your removal is the will of the people of Cocoon. Should you attempt to flee, the Sanctum will employ every resource necessary to bring you to justice. This land is no longer your home. Cease hostilities and surrender at once."

The PSICOM airships then lift up the vestige. I think only about how my brother and that thing are the reason Nora and my dad are dead. Snow then utters a name "Serah."

"Who's Serah?" I ask him. "My fiancé. She Is trapped inside of that and I intend to rescue her," He tells me.

"You idiot! You do realize that if she is in there she is probably a L'cie, right?" I ask him now wary of his plans.

"I know she is a L'cie but I still am going to try to save her," he says.

"If she is that important to you then I will help you," I then look around for a weapon and I see that one of these soldiers was using my custom Gunswords. "They are using our personal weapons against us," I tell him as I retrieve my swords and their sheathe. I then put the sheathe on like a quiver and put my swords together and put the swords in it.

"Well then we need to see if we can retrieve them." Snow says.

"If we find them we should probably dispose of them or use them ourselves since only some kids are left." I tell him.

He then get's the strong one of his followers to snap out of his shock. We then continue on our way to where the kids are after we take some bikes from some soldiers we killed. On the way he tells me about his group and I almost laugh at the irony of their name, NORA. He also says something that surprises me, "Gadot, if you don't know who you've got to save, you just protect them all, right?"

Gadot then asks Snow "Something on your mind?" Snow just stays quiet. When we arrive at the base. The other members of NORA are aiming their guns at our air bikes.

Then Snow shouts "Hey! It's us, it's us! Don't shoot."

Maqui and the others the lower their guns and he shouts "Snow!" We land and I run straight to Hope. I see him talking to somebody and when I reach him he is angrier than I expected. I calm him down and the girl he is with introduces herself to me and I tell her my name. I still don't think it is safe for Hope to talk to Snow. I go and talk to Snow and he says that I should join NORA. I tell him I will think about it and then we both ride an air bike to the vestige.


	2. Logan Chapter 2: The Bodhum Vestige

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own final fantasy, kingdom hearts, Disney, or square Enix.  
> Last chapter before KH is involved.

**The Pulse Vestige**

  
As soon as we get in we are fighting some strange creatures. “Hey, Snow. Do you have any idea what these things are?” I ask him.

“Not a clue, but they die about as easy as the soldier,” he says as upbeat as usual

They look like men but deformed and shambling almost like, “Cie’th. They are Cie’th. This is what happens if l'Cie fail their Focus.” I say out loud as soon as I realize

“You're right.” He said still upbeat, “But Serah won’t become one of these. I will see her freed from this curse, or her Focus finished.” He then shouts, “Serah? Can you hear me? Where are you?” We then seem to enter a room that only has one accessible platform with a huge crystal in the middle. “I have an idea,” Snow walks up to the crystal and touches it before I can say anything. It lights up and then a path to the next platform appears.

“Don’t worry, Serah. Your hero is on the way,” he says in his normal tone. On the next few platforms there are some more Cie’th. We reach the end of this room and enter the next one and see Hope and Vanille surrounded by Cie’th. Snow charge in to their defense followed by me as I separate my twin blades.

After the battle I ask them “How in Eden did you get in here? You need to leave, now.”

When they don’t move Snow says, “Okay, listen. Find someplace to hide and keep quiet. Once I find Serah, we’ll all leave together. You’ll be home in time for dinner.”

Hope is still angry at Snow he says “You…"

Fortunately Vanille interrupts saying “Wait, who’s Serah.”

Snow then responds in his usual upbeat manner, “My wife. Future wife, that is. She’s a Pulse l’Cie.” Then vanille seems to lose her excitement and mumbles something. Snow continues by saying “She’s here somewhere, along with that fal’Cie. I’ve gotta find her and set her free.”

Hope then explodes on him “What’s wrong with you? Why do you want to help a l’Cie? They’re the enemy! How can you save a L’cie and not… and not… that’s insane!”

It just seems like Hope’s words bounce of of Snow with his response. “Probably. But i gotta do something, right? I’ll be back!” He then starts to walk off.

Vanille then asks, “Should we wait around, and hitch a ride?”

Hope then snaps, “I’d rather go to Pulse!” Vanille looks hurt by that statement but more than I expected. Hope then continues, saying, “Why is this happening to me? When they found the fal’Cie the other day, we were just visiting Bodhum. But the army took us. Threw us on that train,” He then points at Snow, “And because of that guy, Mom is…”

“Hope calm down, it wasn’t Snow’s fault. Just like my dad, she knew the risks when she volunteered. If you are going to blame anyone blame PSICOM and my brother for blowing up the bridge,” I tell him.

“What do you know? You were too distracted by your stupid gunswords to do anything to help!” He yells at me.

“I didn’t even notice them till afterwards, and there was nothing I could do. As soon as I reached Snow your mom slipped out of his hands, I had no time to help her!” I inform him, “If I could have helped I would have!”

“Yeah, right.” he says then goes and sits in the corner. I take a few deep breaths and calm myself down.

Snow then comes back and says “Hey again!”

Vanille kneels next to hope and says “Let’s go with him.”

Hope scowls at her and snaps “What?

“You’ve got to talk to him, hope. If you don’t take this chance you’ll regret it forever” she tells him.

‘Wow’ I think ‘She is pretty wise for her age.’

“Okay.” he replies

“Okay” she says and get up.

“Everyone is ready Snow” I tell him.

“Alright, let’s go.” He says

We travel farther, fighting Cie’th and we reach the end of a room and I hear a voice say “You came…”

“Serah!” Snow says running towards the voice “Serah.”

I turn towards the voice and see a girl.

Serah then says “Is that… my hero.”

Snow starts to pick her up and tells her, “Let’s get you out of here.”

I then hear the voice of the soldier lady from the train, “Hands off!” she says kneeling down next to Serah. “I’m taking her home.”

“Sis…” Snow starts saying

“I’m not your sister!” she snaps at Snow “You couldn’t protect her. It’s your fault she…”

Serah interrupts “You can save us.”

“Serah?” The soldier says.

“You can save us. Protect us all. Save… Cocoon.” Serah requests.

“Save Cocoon? Serah? That was your Focus?” Asks the soldier.

Snow promises “Anything, I’ll do anything. Leave it to me, you’ll see. I’ll protect Cocoon. I’ll save everyone!”

The soldier then says “Somehow, I’ll make things right.”

Snow says to Serah “You just relax.”

“Snow, Lightning, Thank you.” Serah starts to glow and lift off the ground. ‘What is going on’ I ask myself.

“Serah!” Lightning shouts as Serah turns to Crystal.

Snow yells “Serah! Serah!” something drops from Serah’s face and Snow catches it

Vanille then asks “Why is she turning to crystal?”

“L’Cie who fulfill their Focus are transformed into crystal and gain eternal life.” Hope tells her.

“Just like in the legends” mutters the guy with the Afro.

“Serah… Sweet dreams.” Snow says.

“Sweet dreams? She’s not sleeping! Serah’s… She’s…” Lighting yells at Snow.

“She’s alive.” Snow exclaims “The legend! Remember the legend! L’Cie who fulfill their Focus turn to crystal and gain eternal life. It’s the same for Serah! Eternal life! She’s not dead! Serah’s my bride-to-be. I promised to be hers forever! I don’t care how many years I have to wait…”

Lightning slaps him in the face, “It’s over! Open your eyes and face reality!”

The ground begins to shake and cables start shooting through the walls.

“Oh, great!” Says the man with the Afro.

Vanille asks “What now?”

“The army!” Replies the Afro man

Vanille must not have heard him because she asks “What’s happening?”

The Afro man explains “Must be a sanctum strike. Bring down the vestige and the fal’Cie right with it!

Vanille has a look of shock on her face, “Aren’t they taking it back to Pulse. That’s what the purge was right.”

Afro man then says “All they care about is getting everything from Pulse off Cocoon. Dead or alive, it’s all the same.

Hope shouts, ”We can’t stay here! They’ll kill us!”

A door opens and Snow goes through saying. “I’ll be right back. Hold on.

Afro man then says “Trench coat. Where are you going?”

“Date with the fal’Cie,” calls Snow, “Got some things to talk about.”

“What?” Afro man asks, “You’re going to ask it to help her? Are you out of your mind kid? That thing wants to chew us up and spit us out.”

“You scared Afro man?” I ask.

“My name is Sazh and yes I am a little scared of the fal’Cie.” he replies.

Snow asks Sazh “Well, what do you want me to do?” Lightning walks through the doorway. “Lightning?” We all follow her.

Hope is shocked at the size of the fal’Cie “So this is... the fal’Cie,”

Snow starts begging for it to release Serah, “Serah’s a crystal now. You gave her a focus, and she did it. You got what you want! Now let her go!” He then drops to his hands and knees. “Please. Turn her back! I’ll be your l’Cie instead!”

Lightning unsheathes her gunsword, “Fine, you go on your begging. Like this thing gives a damn what we want!” she charges at the fal’cie and starts attacking.

I pull out my gunswords and get into a fighting stance. Snow get’s up and raises his fists. Lightning steps back and gets into her fighting stance. Snow then says “Lightning! It’s this thing’s fault the Purge started and it’s people who are dying!”

Lightning yells “Serah told us to save Cocoon! That means this thing needs to die!” It then starts glowing.

I then say, “Snow, it looks like this thing thinks it can take us,”

Hope shouts “I can’t see.”

Sazh says “what the…”

Hope tries to make a run for it but the fal’Cie seems to have activated energy shields “Come on, now. You really think you can kill a fal’Cie?”

Lightning shouts “I’m doing this for Serah!”

Sazh mumbles something then says, “I’m in. As long as you don’t mind an ameteur. I got these things,” he unholsters his pistols, “Might as well use ‘em!”

I then say “Thanks, Sazh,” the four of us charge at the fal’Cie.

We start off by attacking the fal’Cie directly but we don’t seem to be doing much damage. It’s arms are hitting us hard with lasers and punches. I see Snow try to charge from the right side and the arm on the right block the attack and looks like it is damaged. “Guys we need to attack the arms!” I shout, “Snow, you and i will get the one on the right. Lightning and Sazh, you guys handle the one on the left.”

“Alright, Logan this hero has your back,” Snow tells me.

“Alright! Sazh you heard him. Now start shooting at the left arm,” Lightning orders.

“Got it Lightning,” Sazh replies.

The arms go down with ease and we strike the fal’Cie directly. We are actually able to hit now and it doesn’t even seem to be retaliating. After we hit it a good bit I realize what it has been doing. “Guys it is remaking the arms!” As soon as i say this the new arms appear and start attacking. “Ok guys just like…” the one on the right punches me and I am thrown against the wall while my swords are thrown across the room. After I get back up and retrieve one of my swords the arm on the left then pins me to the wall. I notice that the other arm has pinned Snow to the wall while Lightning and Sazh are knocked out. I notice that Snow has a grenade and he point at an opening in the arm holding him and the points at the arm holding me. I nod to him and he tosses one to me. I catch it, pull the pin, and toss it into the opening. I count down in my head ‘3…2…’ I cover my ears, ‘1...0’

I hear some electric shocks and the arms collapse.

“EMPs” he tells me.

“Alright, I will help Lightning and Sazh. You attack the fal’Cie,” I go to where Lightning and Sazh are laying knocked out. I pull out a couple of phoenix feathers from my pouch and put one on Lightnings forehead and the other on Sazh’s forehead. After a few seconds the feathers turn grey rather than fiery red, and Lightning and Sazh get up and start charging at the fal’Cie while I try to find my other gunsword. After a few seconds I notice it is nowhere to be found so I join the attack on the fal’Cie. As we defeat it the floor opens up and all six of us fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading by the way this is my first time describing a boss fight. I would love a review on how i did. Any non-flame reviews will be greatly appreciated. Logan is based off of me so when I do anything where I have conversations with characters I will have Logan’s weapons and skills.


	3. Logan Chapter 3: Lake Bresha to Radiant Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan: I finally can use my magic! This is so awesome!  
> Jouji: Dude, calm down.  
> Me: I can’t I am just too excited! That and I had a lot of soda this morning!  
> Noxlag: *comes in with a little bowl in one hand and a glass of water in the other* And you forgot to take your medicine.*he hands them to me then plops on the couch*  
> Me: Oh, thanks. *I take them and gag due to the taste the pills cause the water to have*  
> Jouji: *Sweatdrop*  
> Noxlag: We still have to deal with 15 minutes of this before they kick in. *Sweatdrop*  
> Me: *Big creepy smile*  
> Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy, kingdom hearts, Disney, or square enix.

**Lake Bresha**

I wake up and feel like i am laying on something very smooth but very solid. As soon as I get up I am knocked back over by snow when he bolts upright. “Serah. Is this for real?”

“Snow! I am not Serah. She is a crystal remember.” I tell him.

“No, I was talking about this,” He points around.

Sazh has gotten up by this point, and says quizzically, “This must be… Lake Bresha?” he looks up, “We must have fallen from up there,” He then scratches his head, “And the lake turned to Crystal?” He then throws his arms up, “Help me out here! Did the fal’Cie do this? How in the world did we end up here?”

“How should I know?” Questions Lightning who had gotten up just after Sazh.

Vanille get’s up and then says confused, “We’re alive! How?”

Snow then exclaims, “Serah! No one survives a fall from that high! Not without a miracle. Serah Saved us!”

Lightning yells at him “Serah? Listen… it’s all your fault… she…”

As this is happening I see a Cie’th about to strike her from behind. I charge up and try to block it with my gunsword. The blade of my gunsword then catches fire and the Cie’th starts to burn. I then cut it down.

“How did I do that?” I ask.

Hope answers me by saying, “You used magic. You used the power of a l’Cie. The fal’Cie cursed us. We’re l’Cie now.”

Lightning then faces the rest of the Cie’th that the one I took out was with, “Right.”

We take out the Cie’th with our new powers. Lightning seems to just be a more powerful version of her old self until she uses a non-elemental spell, Vanille heals us when we get hurt, Sazh was using elemental magic. I was using magic that improved the power of our fire spells and decreased the Cie’th’s power with fire, I also added the fire element to Lightning’s and my weapons. We easily beat the Cie’th.

After the battle, Snow remarks “So we really are l’Cie,” He is looking at the mark on his arm

Sazh replies, pointing to where the mark is on his chest “Looks like it.”

Snow looks to vanille and asks, “You too?”

“Yep. Right here,” she says lifting her skirt to show her mark… ‘Wait is it seriously there’ I think creeped out by the pervy fal’Cie.

“Okay,” Says Snow, he seems about as creeped out as I am.

“Mine is here,” lightning says pointing to her upper chest. ‘Seriously! That fal’cie is very perverted.’

“I can’t seem to find mi…” I start saying.

“It is on your right ankle, Logan,” Hope says.

“Thanks hope,” I say to him.

“L’Cie to the last,” Lightning says looking at hope.

“Why me?” Hope hides behind me and says to the others, “I don’t even know you! But you have to and attack that thing?” Then he asks me, “Why did you go along with it?”

“To avenge your mom,’ I tell him while coincidentally Snow was out of earshot.

Snow then tries to come over and comfort him and Hope goes back to hiding behind me and says “Just leave me alone! It’s your fault, It’s your fault my… You could’ve… All of this is yours and Serah’s fault!”

Vanille comes over and tries to comfort hope, “Everythings going to be alright. You’ll see. Come on off we go,” She pulls Hope up and all six of us start advancing.

After a while Lightning has us stop and says, “Okay, if we don’t know our Focus, how do we complete it.

Vanille says, “I think… I saw it.”

Lighting asks, “Saw what?

“That’s how a Focus comes down, people. The fal'Cie? They don't spell it out with clear-cut instructions. All you get is a hazy glimpse. Well, that's what they say. You know, legends and all,” Sazh answers.

Lightning then asks hope, “Did you see anything?”

"I uh-I just... It's all kind of foggy, but... I saw this big- I mean towering…” Hope says in answer.

Sazh interrupts and asks, “W-wait a minute. Hold on now. Did we all have the same dream?”

Lightning, Snow, and I say at the same time, “Ragnarok.”

Sazh then answers his own question saying, “So, we all saw the same dream. We all heard that same voice.”

Hope asks frantically, “You mean that was our Focus? But how are we supposed to know what to do from that?”

“That's the tricky part. The dream's the only hint the fal'Cie gives us. Figuring out what to do with it - that's our job!” Vanille says

I then ask Snow, “How do Vanille and Sazh know so much about this stuff?”

“No idea,” Snow replies.

“Okay, okay... We're Pulse l'Cie, right? Enemies of Cocoon! So, does that mean that our Focus is-? Are we supposed to...” Sazh starts to say.  
Snow interrupts him and says emphatically “Save her. Our Focus is to protect Cocoon.”

“Really? Okay, and why's that?” Vanille asks him.

“Serah told us. Let's do it. We're all in this together. I'm gonna look for Serah. She ought to be nearby,” Snow tells her. He starts to head off, followed by Lightning.

Vanile then jumps up and starts to follow him saying, “I'll come too!”

Sazh start to follow saying, “That boy just can't stay still!”

Hope replies saying, “Really…” Both Hope and I join the others.

While we are walking, Snow says, “We fight it! Ragnarok! That's the reason we're l'Cie! To stop it - to keep Cocoon safe!

“Yeah, why don't you give us one reason to believe that? One reason,” Sazh says challenging Snow’s Theory

“Serah. She said to protect Cocoon and then she turned to crystal. That's the proof right there. She completed her Focus! That means ours is to save Cocoon. Serah's fal'Cie was the same as ours. Our Focus has got to be the same. We were chosen to be guardians, to defeat Ragnarok! It makes sense!” Snow explains.

“The hell it does! You're grasping at straws, son! Pulse fal'Cie are Cocoon's enemies. We just got recruited by one of them. If I were a betting man... I'd put us on the other side.” Sazh says to Snow.

Snow yells at Sazh, “Then Serah's an enemy, too? Well I don't buy it! We have the power to save Cocoon. If we work together and carry out our Focus -”

Lightning pulls out her gunsword and puts it to Snows neck, then yells at him, “Our Focus? The fal'Cie took Serah from us, and you want to help it? Whose side are you on?”

We are immediately surrounded by a small group of soldiers. one of them who must be the commanding officer says. “Freeze! Place your hands behind your heads!” We all do as he says. “You fall of the Purge train?”

Lightning replies, “Maybe.”

The captain says, “Are you talking back to me?”

She remarks, “Nice gun.” She then takes it from him and takes out the entire squad.

“I thought they'd be tougher than that. These guys are PSICOM, yeah? Supposed to be the cream-of-the crop.” Sazh says, confused.

“Yeah, but PSICOM's an anti-Pulse task force. Haven't fought a way in centuries. Bunch of rookie troops swinging around overpriced toys.” Snow explains to him.

"So, from what you're telling me, it sounds like a regular old soldier... has got more training than special forces. " Sazh confirms.

Snow pounds his fists together then says, “Nothing for us l'Cie to be afraid of.”

Lightning yells at them, “Cut the crap. Their grunts might be green, but PSICOM's elites are cold-blooded beasts. They hit the field and it's game over.”

Vanille then runs in front and faces us while pointing behind her, “Oh-oh! Then let's run away! Ciao!” She then runs ahead.

Sazh tries to get her to stick with us saying, “Hey, wait!” he then gives up and just follows her saying, “What's a man to do?”

After a bit longer, and a few more battles with PSICOM, Sazh is talking to Snow about Hope and Vanille, “It's not right. Why'd kids have to get dragged into this?”

Snow replies, “I'll keep the kids out of trouble.”

I then say, “I will too.”

Sazh then shakes his head, “Problem with that is, you're two of them. Trying to take on the Pulse fal'Cie, that was our first mistake. Should have left it to the Sanctum. Why not? I mean, we've counted on the Sanctum's fal'Cie for food, water... everything we've needed since the time we were born.”

Snow replies to that saying, “But you still helped us do it. Why's that? Gotta be something.”

Sazh then says, “There might've been. Not so sure anymore.”

We then are on a ‘cliff’ overlooking a ‘clearing.’ Snow notices something and starts running towards the clearing, slides down the crystallized wave, and stops next to…

“Serah.” Lightning says when she notices what snow is running towards, and she runs to Serah followed by the rest of us.

Snow has picked up a piece of debris from the vestige and is trying to dig Serah out, “Serah! Serah! I'll get you out of there!”

Vanille runs up and grabs a smaller piece of debris and starts digging as well, “I'll help you!”

Sazh Joins in the digging without saying anything

I join them in digging, “I’ll help as well,”

Snow then says to the three of us, “Thanks!”

Lightning starts to walk off saying, “This is goodbye.”

Snow stops digging and confronts her saying, “Lightning? You're just gonna leave her?”

Lightning then questions him, “PSICOM will be here soon. If they find us, we're all dead. You think Serah would want that? You think you know how she feels?”

Snow as stubborn as always says, “If I leave her, then I'll never know. We'll be fine. I can handle anything they throw at us. No one will die. I'll protect Serah. And Cocoon!”

Lightning punches Snow, and Vanille, Sazh, and I stop mid-dig. Lighting yells at Snow while pointing to Serah saying, “Does she look protected to you?”

Snow then exclaims to her, “I can save her!”

Lightning punches Snow even harder this time saying, “What can you possibly do?”

Snow replies, “Whatever it takes!”

Sazh shakes his head saying, “You two are hopeless. You just can't admit it. You want to stay as much as he does,” the four of us get back to digging and lightning joins us.

After a bit Sazh, Lightning, Vanille, and I get up followed by Snow asking, “You're leaving?”

Sazh then tells him, “We want to help Serah too. But without tools we could be digging for days. The army's on our trail. For now, we've got to keep moving. For now.”

Snow asks us, “So I just abandon her, and save myself?”

Lightning then uses what snow was saying earlier against him, “What about your Focus? What happened to banding together and saving the world? Isn't that what you promised? Now you want to forget it all and die right here? Snow? You're nothing but talk.”

Snow just bounces back saying, “Lightning! I'll do whatever it takes. I'll finish this Focus and keep Serah safe. That's my promise.”

Lightning says “Great, job so far,” and then she starts walking off.

Snow says to the five of us, “Stay out of trouble.”

Sazh replies, “You too.”

I then tell Hope and Vanille, “Come on you two. We need to move.”

Vanille says, “Ok,” but hope hangs back a bit and says, “Snow…”

Snow cuts him off saying, “Save it for next time, kiddo. You'll get left behind.”

Hope still is determined and starts, “But…”

Snow, thinking Hope is worried about him, says,“It's okay, Hope. Light will take care of you. We'll meet again.”

Hope glare at him saying, “Yeah. Count on it.”

I then tell him, “Don’t worry about those two I will take care of them.”

“Thank you,” Snow says then goes back to digging, while Hope and I rejoin the others.

While walking away I start to collapse. The last thing I hear is Hope saying, “Logan, are you…”

* * *

 

**Logan’s Heart Stand**

I seem to be falling. I have no idea where I am. It seems to be pure darkness around me. After a little bit I notice a light below me. It looks like it could be some sort of platform. I see a what looks like a clock but instead of numbers, there are the first twelve stages pulse brands. In the center of the platform i see a gunsword and what looks like a flaming key flanking a large pulse brand on it’s final stage.

As I get closer I notice the brand at the two o'clock position is lit up, I take a look at my brand and notice it is on the second stage. I then land and then hear a voice saying, “Do not be afraid. You are safe here. You have started to try and save this world but there are many others that need your help as well.”  
I pull out my sword and shout, “Who are you. Show yourself.”

The voice replies, “I am not going to hurt but you are not able to see me. If you continue to try to save just this world then many other’s will fall. You have the key to save other worlds. Your friends will fall if you stay on this path.”

I shout to the voice, “What do you mean, how could me helping them cause them to fail?”

The voice continues ignoring my question, “You are the key to saving the light,” The platform seems to have started to be engulfed by darkness, “Use the key and save your heart.”

As I am about to ask the voice what key it is talking about I notice an increase in weight in my left hand. I see a flaming weapon, with the rod itself looking like it is made of ice, that looks like a key. I flip it so that it is backhand and I start to strike the creatures that appear. As soon as I destroy one the others seem to disappear.

The voice then says, “The keyblade,” Then the platform shatters.

* * *

 

**Lake Bresha**

I stand up and see more of the creatures from before. I destroy them with ease. I then feel something on my leg. I take a look and notice my brand has turned white. I try to look around and I see Snow still chipping away at serah’s crystal but do not see any of the others.

As I am about to call out to Snow I notice something flying right towards me. I get out of the way just in time and I see that it was a person riding on what looks like an intricately designed airboard. The person seems to punch itself in the arm and the armor it is wearing disappears.

The rider is a woman with blue hair. Her glider is actually a weapon that looks like my keyblade. She says “Hello, my name is Aqua. What is yours.” She hold out her hand.

“L-Logan,” I stutter out. We shake hands.

“Sorry about almost crashing into you. I am usually better at this,” she says, “Have you seen a man with silver hair. He is a couple inches taller than me and has a bit of an ego."

I point at snow with my gunsword. I then realize I still have my keyblade out.

She says, "No. I said silver hair," she then notices me trying to figure out where I sheathe the keyblade, "You just dismiss it like this," she summons then dismisses her keyblade. I then dismiss mine. She then says, "Yes. Like that. You need training to bring out the full power of your keyblade. After I finish with what I need to do I could teach you."

I take a step back realizing she could be PSICOM. I pull out my gunsword and summon my keyblade, "How do I know I can trust you? I bet PSICOM is paying you a lot to take out l'Cie," I say to her ready to defend myself.

"Whoa, Logan I don't mean any harm to you. I just want to help you," she says stepping back, but she summons her keyblade, "I don't even know what a l'Cie is," she says.

I dismiss my keyblade and decide to follow her but I will still be careful, “Why should I trust that as soon as I join you, you won’t turn me over to PSICOM?” I ask her.

She just asks, “Who?”

“Don’t play dumb I know you know exactly who PSICOM is. There is nobody who doesn’t,” I walk away and continue forward. She does not seem to follow so i decide to rest when I get a good distance between us knowing that there is no way to get out of Lake Bresha except for on a PSICOM airship.

Speaking of PSICOM airships I see one headed to… “Snow!” I get up but then Aqua seems to hold me back.

“That is PSICOM, isn’t it?” she says and I nod, “There is no way we could help your friend without you getting captured as well.”

I shake myself loose of her grip, “I have to help him!” I tell her as I start to run off, but she grabs me again.

“I cannot allow you to be in danger,” She says while holding my left ankle.

“Let me go!” I yell at her and my ankle starts to glow.

She doesn’t let go even with the glow under her hand but she asks with a little fear in her voice, “What is going on with your foot?” she asks then she get blasted back as a crystal comes out of my foot and then becomes a warrior in armor the color of fire, wielding two Greatswords, one made of fire, the other of Ice. He start to charge at aqua but I block the attack and yell, “Run!” but instead of running she comes to my aid after summoning her keyblade she shouts, “No, I won’t leave you behind.”

After a bit I realize that this thing is targeting aqua because of how i was angry at her so i try powering up aqua with my fire based spells. It seems to be giving me more respect the more i power her up. After a bit it turns into a wolf and i hear a voice in my head saying ‘Fenrir’ and I get on it.

We are both out of breathe, but now I can call on Fenrir anytime I need him. "Well we are too late to save Snow. Crap!" I say after Fenrir returns to me, "So who is it you are looking for again?"

Aqua then says, "Terra," she then gets out a pauldron and hands it to me, "Put this on,"

I put it on my shoulder, "Thanks, but I don't think this will provide much protection," I tell her.

She laughs, "You have to hit it,"

"Oh," I say and hit the pauldron. I get covered in a red armor with an orange accent. She then throws her keyblade into the air and it becomes the airglider from before. I do the same with mine and my glider looks like a flaming pulse brand with the eye looking like it is made of Ice, "Nice," I say as we take off.

* * *

 

**The Lanes Between**

"You doing good back there?" Aqua shouts to me.

I reply saying, "This is amazing! I have never done anything like this before!" I do some spins and then start gliding next to her.

She laughs, "Remember, stay close. The Lanes between can be treacherous. I am surprised we haven't come across any unversed," she keeps her hands on her bow.

I ask her, "What are unversed?"

"It is those creatures you were fighting just before I crashed."

"What is that up ahead?" I ask pointing to the castle up ahead.

"Our destination, Radiant Garden." We land.

* * *

 

**Radiant Garden**

After we land I notice that we are in an old-looking town, "This place doesn't look radiant or like a garden. It looks more like a hollow bastion." (Yes I am making it that the name came from him.)

"That is because Terra is here. He has been possessed by a great darkness," She tells me.

"Is that him over there?" I ask her, pointing at a tall man with silver hair.

"Yes, that is him. Stay here I will handle it."

"Do you want me to send in Fenrir?"

"No. I don't want anyone else hurt by him."

"Terra?" Aqua asks the man.

"Who... am I?" The man asks her after grabbing her and lifting her up while a dark aura surrounds him.

She then says, "Such a terrible... darkness... fight it. Terra, please!

He then says "Terra... you say?" The aura disappears and he let's her go, grabbing his head, "Terra's heart has been extinguished -- smothered by the darkness inside him." He then summon's his keyblade and strikes at Aqua but she dodges it.

"My name is master aqua," She summons her keyblade, "Now return my friends heart or pay the price!"

She and Terra start to fight.

After a while a bright aura surrounds Terra and he says "Stop fighting back!"

I notice what he is about to do, and I pull out my gunsword and summon my keyblade, while charging to block it. I call out Fenrir and go straight to gestalt mode.

"Terra, I know you're in there!" Aqua shouts at him.

"This'll teach you. Get out of my heart!" He raises his keyblade to strike himself.

As I reach him I jump off of Fenrir and block him.

The dark aura surrounds him again and he strikes me and the last thing I hear is Aqua shout, "Logan!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noxlag: Haha! You got owned!  
> Me: Hey! If this hadn't happened then you wouldn't exist!  
> Noxlag: *Sweatdrop*  
> Jouji: You two, Stop fighting!  
> Noxlag: *Mumbles* At least I appear next chapter.


End file.
